Phishing refers to an attempt to obtain sensitive information from a user who is under a mistaken belief that he or she is providing the information to a different entity. A common phishing scenario involves a malicious entity imitating the appearance of a legitimate entity through emails or websites. The malicious entity then prompts users for sensitive information such as their usernames and passwords. Although attempts have been made to curb phishing practices, their effectiveness varies.